A través del tiempo RoMex
by Yamileth Poe
Summary: Existen momentos en los que lo unico que tenemos son recuerdos, para reconocer cuanto hemos cambiado y cuanto conservamos... "Como olvidarlo, era simplemente imposible. El hecho de que llegara a tal cosa sin duda seria como negar que había amado a alguien mas que a su propia vida" Mal summary, buena historia. *Aclaraciones adentro (al final).
1. Chapter 1

A través del tiempo

/ / /

Romex

/ / /

Como olvidarlo, era simplemente imposible.

El hecho de que llegara a tal cosa sin duda seria como negar que había amado a alguien mas que a su propia vida

. . .

Observaba por la ventana con una calma demasiado contradictoria... ¡maldición! ¿Cuándo esperaba llegar el español? Claro, el hecho de ir a explorar nuevas tierras para obtener colonias y riquezas podía justificar eso, pero... ¡en ese momento no!, últimamente se había sentido perturbado por una sensación que le aprisionaba el pecho, no sabia que ocurría; tenia el presentimiento de que algo pasaría pero no podía saber que. Incluso llego a cuestionar sus sentimientos "¿Me habré enamorado de España?" llego a pensar.

Bueno, esa era una explicación muy lógica, pero... ¿si era algo mas? Eso ya no importaba, decidió jugarse el todo por el todo y si su suposición resultaba errónea con una simple explicación bastaría.

Se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que nisiquiera escucho el abrir de las puertas.

—¡Romano!— saludo el español. Quien llegaba con su traje de conquistador.

—¡Escúchame bien bastardo, que solo diré esto una vez!¡Yo...

—¡Mira!— se movió hacia un lado, dejando ver a dos menores, el mayor aparentaba alrededor de 11, el cabello lo tenia corto y de un color castaño claro, con unos ojos color chocolate y la piel canela; vestía unos pantalones cortos y unos zapatos negros endemoniadamente infantiles a su parecer, traía una camisa de color crema con un saco gris oscuro. Mientras que el menor de (alparecer) 9 años, tenía el cabello un poco mas debajo de los hombros, color castaño oscuro además de que su piel era de un color apiñonado. Tenía las mismas ropas de su ¿mellizo? Si, eso debía ser; solo que el saco era de un color marrón oscuro y su camisa era beige. Noto el rostro sonriente del mayor quien tomaba de la mano al conquistador con fuerza, curiosamente, contrario a sus predicciones; eso no le importo en lo mínimo. Ya que toda su atención se estaba concentrando en el más pequeño.

—¿Pero que...?

—Son nuevas colonias... ya decidí su nombre, ¡Es Nueva España! No se como pero son dos representaciones, creo que porque eran regiones en lugar de civilizaciones ¿no es increíble? me lo conto una de las culturas del lugar, eran muy amables— conto mientras sonreía de forma habitual. No supo como interpretar la última frase, así que dejo la pregunta pendiente para mas tarde.

—¿Y a mi que? — pregunto con indiferencia.

—Quería pedirte que me ayudaras a llevarles a su cuarto, varios de sus pobladores se contagiaron de algunas enfermedades, además de las perdidas que sufrieron por la conquista. Me sorprende que se mantengan de pie, son bastante resistentes, aunque no pienso tentar mi suerte, así que ¿Por qué no me ayudas y cargas al mas pequeño? — dijo mientras cargaba al mayor de modo nupcial y subía por las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de la nueva colonia.

Se volteo hacia el menor el cual se encontraba recostado en el sillón mientras inspeccionaba la sala con curiosidad, como si buscase una ruta de escape. Se inclino hacia el quedando a su altura mientras le veía fijamente. Al sentir la mirada sobre su persona se volteo hacia el suritaliano, logrando que sus miradas se cruzaran por accidente. Logro distinguir unas pequeñas notas rojizas en sus mejillas, ¡Dios! ¿¡Seria fiebre!? ¡Si España se enteraba lo mandaría a la orca!

—¡Lovino apresúrate! Recuerda que su cuarto es el que queda al lado del tuyo!— llamo Antonio.

—¡Y-Ya voy! — dijo intentando disimular su preocupación en la voz.

Tomo al menor en brazos con rapidez, noto que el rojo en sus mejillas aumentaba, no le importo en ver que hacia el español y llevo al pequeño directo a su cuarto.

Lo recostó con cuidado en su cama arropando lo con las sabanas.

—¿¡Te sientes muy mal?! ¡¿Te duele la cabeza?! ¡¿Te sientes mareado?! ¡Di algo!— pregunto con desespero Romano, el pequeño estaba algo extrañado.

—¿E-eh?... — apenas puso alcanzar a balbucear, Lovino se sorprendió por lo débil que sonaba su voz.

—¡¿No puedes hablar?!— dijo tomándolo de los hombros.

—¡M-me siento bien!— dijo tímidamente alzando la voz.

—¿Seguro? — pregunto un poco mas calmado, el chico solo asintió mientras sonreía con delicadeza. —Bueno, no es como si me importara demasiado, solo temía que me regañasen por que te había ocurrido algo y... — comenzó a excusarse con tono indiferente Romano.

—Eres... divertido— sonrió mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas y le miraba a los ojos —oye... ¿Por qué estas rojo? — pregunto con inocencia, el mayor abrió los ojos de par en par, "ese mocoso..." pensó ya que ni el se había percatado de su sonrojo.

—¡N-no me conoces no puedes hacerme esto!— grito en voz alta sonrojándose completamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar con pasos grandes hacia la puerta para cerrarla de un portazo y escuchar un pequeño gritito que decía "¡No se lo que hice pero lo siento señor Romano!".

. . .

Ya era de noche y Romano seguía tumbado en su cama refunfuñando cosas completamente molesto. ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso? Simplemente llega y logra que se sonroje y que su corazón casi explote al sentirle cerca.

—Pequeño bastardo... —dijo mientras daba una mas de cientos de vueltas en su cama, quedando pegado a la pared, "Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos..." pensó y acto seguido se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la pared a voluntad por estar pensando esas cosas.

Pero escucho algo de verdad le preocupo, un pequeño llanto... acerco su oído a la pared para ver si escuchaba mejor y en efecto, eso era; estaba llorando... Ni se molesto en tocar la puerta, irrumpiendo de un portazo en la habitación del menor, la cual; estaba completamente a oscuras. No podía distinguir nada de nada, pero si alcanzo a sentir como algo lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—¡L-lo siento!— decía entre amargos sollozos el pequeño —¡No quería disgustarle señor Romano!— continuaba sollozando comenzando a apegarse mas a el.

"¿Qué...?" pensó, no sabia como llevar esa situación, ¡había estado llorando por EL!, ¿acaso era para el pequeño importante? Se sintió increíblemente alegre hasta que se dio cuenta... ¡No lloraba por el, lloraba por SU culpa!

—¡No soy viejo! — le dijo alzando la vos "¿De verdad es lo mas inteligente que pude decir...?" pensó y se abofeteo mentalmente.

—...— el pequeño solo alzo su rostro, viéndose con los ojos completamente hinchados y cristalinos de tanto llorar y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—¡N-no me digas señor! ¡a-a eso me refiero!— desvió la mirada hacia otro lado sonrojado. —no es que... me haigas disgustado...

—P-perdón... pero así es como mamá España me dijo que me refiriera a los demás representantes— se separo de el, dándole espacio para respirar y acto seguido hizo una reverencia.

Soltó un bufido, ese pequeño debía sentirse afortunado por el hecho de lo que pensaba hacer... —N-no... y...yo... f-fui... digo, fue muy... g-gr... gro...s-sero d-de m... mi parte... — realmente el nunca se disculpaba, con nadie... bueno, solo con su hermano una vez..."¡pero solo por ser familia y por que no quería escucharlo llorar todo el día!" según sus mismas palabras.

—¿eh...? — pregunto el menor confundido por la forma de decirlo.

—¡QUE FUE MUY GROSERO DE MI PARTE! —grito, el otro solo le veía confundido —no quería hacerte llorar— giro su rostro con molestia hacia otro lado sonrojado, aunque seguía viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo.

—No debe de disculparse— dijo intentando atrapar su mirada.

—Ya lo dije... — soltó un bufido que hizo que su rizo se moviera. El pequeño al ver esto sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa. Lovino involuntariamente sonrió al escucharle.

—Es divertido, no importa que la señorita Bélgica diga que es gruñón, usted me agrada— amplio su sonrisa y cerro los ojos... en la mente del suritaliano le pareció la tierna imagen de quien espera un beso... se golpeo, pateo y colgó mentalmente por siquiera verlo como una opción.

—Co... como sea... ya es hora de que duermas... — lo cargo en brazos, viendo como sus pequeñas mejillas se teñían de un delicado carmín y lo arropo con suavidad en su cama. Y le deseaba las buenas noches.

Aunque le sorprendió como antes de que diera un paso una mano lo tomo de la manga de si pijama, se volteo y se encontró con el pequeño; quien tenia la cabeza agachada.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso le temes a la oscuridad? — pregunto alzando una ceja con duda.

—Po... ¿podría dormir conmigo esta noche? — pregunto con timidez.

—¡¿Eh?! — abrió los ojos como platos ante la petición... no sabia como tomar eso, la diferencia de edades era grande, además la mentalidad, ¡apenas y había sido colonizado! ¡¿Cómo...

—E-el tío Portugal me conto la historia de un mounstro que se come a los niños y... no se si los dioses de abuelo Azteca me protejan por que tal vez estén enojados conmigo por estar con la Madre Patria, ya que el dice que no existen... —dijo con un deje de melancolía. Romano lo miraba sorprendido, no por el hecho de malentender la situación, si no, por que de una manera u otra comprendía de una forma retorcidamente inocente su situación... el hecho de tener que adoptar una nueva cultura, nuevas creencias... y el hecho de que tenia que ser un sustituto en caso de que su hermano tuviese un accidente. Ya que los Reyes Católicos solo querían que hubiera una representación oficial para la nueva colonia, pero tampoco estaban dispuesto a perder su riqueza y arriesgarse a que el Imperio Británico lo tomase... egoísta pero cierto.

—B-bien... — se acerco y lo movió un poco para hacerse espacio en la cama. Se tapo con las sabanas y le sorprendió lo rápido que el pequeño se acurruco entre los varios almohadones; no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido, pues la expresión tan calmada y relajante en el rostro contrario (el cual ya rápidamente se había dormido) le transmitió tal calma que lo invito a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

. . .

Unos tímidos y delicados labios besaban su rostro al amanecer, pidiéndole a ruegos que despertase y le correspondiera, abrió los ojos con cuidado para no cegarse por la luz de los primeros rayos de luz que empezaban a colarse por el horizonte. Pero estos eran obstruidos por algo... o mejor dicho; alguien. Su sorpresa fue tal, al ver a ese pequeño ángel besando sus mejillas con una suavidad y ternura que nunca imagino. Se sentó en la cama provocando que se separara de el. Le observo fijamente a los ojos, en busca de alguna seña de broma o falsedad... pero no había nada de eso, solo se encontraba sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza como si eso pudiera disminuir la vergüenza que sintiera en ese momento.

Pero lo ignoro, ignoro cualquier detalle que lograse arruinar sus intenciones y se acerco al contrario, aprisionando sus cálidos y delicados labios entre los suyos. Y no se separo hasta que sintió la necesidad de aire presente.

No dijo nada... no necesitaba hacerlo, solo con mirarlo bastaba pero... algo no estaba bien...

—Esta mal... — dijo mientras bajaba la vista el menor.

—¿Y por que estaría mal? — pregunto con sorna y arqueo una ceja con prepotencia mientras le veía molesto... ¿acaso no había sido el quien había empezado y ahora se arrepentía?

—Esta mal porque es un sueño

A... claro; ahora todo tenia sentido era un... ¿¡QUE?! ¡¿HABIA SIDO UN...

—Que bien que a despertado señor Italia Romana— dijo una señora en tono áspero y frio, logrando que se le erizara la piel. Al reconocer la voz despertó completamente, volteo a ver a todos lados en busca de su pequeño acompañante... claro, todo había sido un sueño; una sensación efímera de felicidad instantánea.

—Si busca a la Nueva España esta con las demás colonias— dicho eso la mujer afilo su mirada —no pienso tomar represalias en su contra, al ser una colonia nueva aun no comprende varias cosas... — eso lo alivio un poco, en esos momentos le preocupaba mucho mas el menor que el, ya que comprendía que los castigos impuestos por la Corona resultaban ser bastante tortuosos y hasta cierto punto; despiadados.

—Pero eso no aplica a usted— trago saliva, eso no se lo esperaba — debe entender que a pesar de sus comunes bajas, esta no puede ser ignorada señor Vargas. En otras palabras, no podrá encontrarse a menos de un metro del Virreinato de la Nueva España, en caso de que eso ocurra recibirá una sanción impuesta tanto por la representación del imperio, como de parte de los reyes. Espero que entienda esto; debe saber que no es permitido que se relacionen las colonias ni los protegidos de esta manera. Y mucho menos será permitido bajo mi tutela y supervisión— tras esas frías y secas palabras se retiro la institutriz.

Se levanto con pesadez del cuarto, mientras se acomodaba mejor la ropa no podía evitar pensar en porque le habían regañado, claro; lo había encontrado en la habitación de una colonia bastante menor que el, pero aun así; ¡no había ocurrido nada malo!.

Salió del cuarto dando grandes zancadas y cerro la puerta de un portazo. Maldijo a todos los jefes que tenia e incluso al mismo España. Pero ese enojo e ira al paso del día se volvieron una desesperanza y... tristeza. No lo entendía, aunque se detuviera a razonar el porque, no lo encontraba. Lo único que supo era que el hecho de ser separado del novohispano le había afectado, pero por más que lo pensó su cerebro no dio respuesta alguna.

Se paro en seco ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos... España estaba besando al hermano mayor del novohispano, se quedo de pie sin hacer ni decir nada; pero poco a poco sentía como una gran rabia crecía en su interior. En ese pasillo se encontraban conquistador y colonia juntos... el sabia que aquella zorra disfrazada de institutriz sabia con detalles cada acción que realizaban tanto las colonias como el mismo Imperio, y para certificarlo ahí pasaba... justo al lado opuesto del pasillo. Con su maldito porte burgués y distintivo; con un vestido pomposo y llamativo... ¿si tanto le gustaban esos trajes, porque no mejor los dejaba en paz y se iba a Londres o Francia a pudrirse en un burdel?. Paso de largo la escena como si no hubiera ocurrido nada... sin hacer el mínimo ruido que "distrajera" a los amantes.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y a pasos largo camino hacia el español, una vez cerca ambos se separaron y lo voltearon a ver. España no tenía más que esa maldita sonrisa prepotente que les daba a todos cuando les recordaba las escorias que eran por vivir bajo su yugo, mientras que el otro solo un sonrojo que cubría toda su cara.

—Romano, ¿Qué buen día hace? ¿no? — pregunto como si nada el español. En respuesta este le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, tirándolo al suelo; solo para darle una patada en el abdomen como golpe de gracia —¿¡Que demonios te pasa!? — le grito irritado, le había partido el labio y lo mas seguro era que le había dejado una marca en donde recibió la patada.

No dijo nada, solo se agacho para tomarlo de los pliegues del traje —Nada, solo me parece injusto que mientras tu te estas "estrenando" a todas las colonias, yo no pueda estar ni un metro cerca de quien quiero... — dijo en tono molesto y a la vez frio; algo sorprendido por la palabra "quiero" ¿de verdad le... quería?. Ante las palabras del suritaliano. El español frunció el ceño y se levanto como si nada, mientras que de un solo golpe lo estampaba compra la pared.

—Yo, no me estoy estrenando a nadie... — dijo en lo que pareció mas un siseo.

—Tú nunca habías querido a nadie... mucho menos amado ¿Qué más se puede esperar de ti, bastardo? — dijo sonriendo de lado.

España sonrió con molestia — Exacto, yo nunca "había" querido a alguien... pasado— dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, Romano abrió los ojos ¿acaso de verdad quería a... No pudo terminar su deducción, puesto que España le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, obligándolo a caer al suelo mientras escupía algo de sangre.

—Un protegido no puede estar con una colonia... así de simple, pero no se de que te quejas, tu no puedes estar con el Virreinato de la Nueva España, pero no dijo nada que con su sustituto no — dijo viéndolo con complicidad.

—¿Q-que...? — no podía hablar muy bien, puesto que seguía escupiendo pequeñas gotas de sangre.

—Tu tendrás que pensar eso— no dijo nada mas, solo se dio media vuelta mientras tomaba a la Nueva España de la mano y se lo llevaba de ahí.

Se levanto con pesadez, mientras sentía como persistía ese dolor punzante donde recibió el golpe mientras observaba como la espalda del español desaparecía poco a poco por el pasillo hasta doblar a la derecha.  
Sintió como sus piernas fallaban y volvía a caer al suelo.

—Maldi...

—S-señ... ¡Romano!

Escucho como una voz ya conocida le llamaba en tono de preocupación. De repente sintió una calidez bastante cercana a su cuerpo. Alzo su vista para encontrarse con los ojos chocolate del novohispano, con un brillo de preocupación. Obviamente no había pasado desapercibido su estado para el menor.

—¿¡Q-que le ocurre!? — pregunto completamente asustado por el estado del mayor, acercándose mas a el mientras revisaba sus heridas —l-le... ¡le ayudare a ir a su cuarto!— lo tomo de la mano para ayudarle a pararse. El contrario solo lo observaba intentando encontrar sus ojos, pero este lo ignoraba o simplemente lo evitaba demasiado bien.

. . .

Después de varios momentos de dolor por parte de Romano mientras subían por las escaleras. Cuando por fin llegaron le ayudo a que se recostara en su cama. Podía sentir la mirada del menor sobre el, revisando donde había recibido el golpe.

—R-Romano... ¿p-podría... quitarse la camisa?— pregunto con vergüenza. Romano abrió los ojos de par en par, bueno; no era para tanto ya que era un infante solamente, pero aun así no podía evitar imaginar tal situación —quiero revisar el golpe... — aclaro.

—Si, esta bien— asintió con su típico tono indiferente mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa. Observo de reojo al menor que buscaba entre los cajones algunas gasas entre otras cosas. Cuando ya se despojo de la camisa observo por si mismo el golpe. Se veía peor de lo que había pensado, estaba de un color morado algo verdoso; no pudo evitar sentir repulsión. Se giro hacia el pequeño para verlo y noto que también este miraba con atención su herida; noto en sus ojos en pequeño destello rojizo. Intento cubrir con sus manos el golpe pero el menor lo detuvo.

—Si es por mí, no importa; mi abuelo hacia sacrificios humanos. Así que realmente esto no me afecta mucho— dio un pequeño suspiro que no supo como interpretar el otro.  
Sin previo aviso se acerco a el y coloco algo de un ungüento que había sacado de una estantería por toda el área afectada. Romano no pudo evitar estremecerse por el roce de las delicadas manos del menor con su piel. Eran bastante tibias y suaves; realmente le agradaba esa sensación.  
Lamentablemente para el duro poco, pues el chico lo hizo rápido y de la misma forma comenzó a enrollar las gasas alrededor de esa zona.

—Ya esta— dijo en tono alegre mientras veía el rostro del suritaliano. El cual se veía decaído, pero aun así le observaba fijamente —¿Qué ocurre Romano? —

—...— no respondió, había recordado el motivo de su pelea con el español.

—¿Ah peleado con el Señor España, verdad? — pregunto mientras sonreía tristemente —si son amigos... no deberían de pelear así— dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que somos amigos? ¿Qué te hace creer eso? — pregunto sin el mínimo deje de emoción en la voz, no se sentía de humor.

—Pues por que lo insulta llamándolo "bastardo", pero aun así le agrada; por que es su forma de expresar que quiere a alguien— el suritaliano solo lo observo por el rabillo del ojo —como cuando me llama "mocoso" o "chiquillo tonto", me llama así por que me quiere y es algo parecido ¿no? —comento mientras lo veía con una sonrisa, Romano le observo sorprendido; ¡¿como era que ese ingrato niñato logro descifrar tal cosa?!. Realmente era más astuto de lo que imaginaba.

—Si sabes tal cosa, entonces contéstame ¿de que forma te quiero? — pregunto arqueando una ceja —si adivinas te daré un premio— añadió con una disimulada sonrisa medianamente pervertida.

—Como... ¿Cómo un hermano menor? — pregunto viéndolo confuso. Romano solo se llevo una mano a la frente mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

—S-si... ¿y sabes que hacen los hermanos menores y los mayores...? — pregunto casi con un tic en el ojo.

—Se... ¿se quieren? — pregunto inocente.

—Si... pero en Europa... — fue iluminado por el recuerdo de que nadie nunca le explico correctamente al menor las cosas de ese lado del mar —... duermen juntos... — lo empujo con cuidado para que cayera acostado boca arriba en la cama—... se abrazan... — se recostó sobre el apoyándose en sus codos para no aplastarlo mientras lo abrazaba— ... y... se besan... — dijo para separarse un poco de la colonia, lo suficiente para permitirle aprisionar sus delicados labios contra los suyos. Tenían un mejor sabor que el que experimento en su sueño... eran suaves y algo delicados; simplemente exquisitos y aunque no pasara de un beso superficial sintió mas satisfacción con ese que con cualquiera que le habían dado todas esas putas con la que se había acostado. No se separo de la colonia hasta que le hubo robado completamente el oxigeno.

—P-pero eso ultimo... — decía entre jadeos — solo lo puedo hacer con Romano ¿verdad?... es que... no deseo hacerlo con nadie mas... — añadió con un sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas completamente.

—Si... — le beso la frente— solo con fratello Romano puedes hacer eso... — dijo mientras le volvía a abrazar.

/ / /

Hola benshortianos, germanitos, criaturitas del señor, pottericos, tributos, larchos y amantes de itowngameplay y mangelrogel (y Compitas si hay alguno por aquí)

Awww... no saben cuanto adoro esta paraje. Mas que el ScotMex, sinceramente...

Pero realmente esta olvidada. Bueno excepto por Victoriamex, pero si nos referimos a la versión yaoi si esta algo olvidada. Solo en "Consecuencias de una borrachera" de Lady Loba se hace una pequeña mención y el único fic (hasta ahora que yo publique este) completamente yaoi fue uno publicado por Alexander-sama :3 (que no me acuerdo del nombre). 

Bueno esos son solo los que creo que existen yaoi hasta ahora (si me faltan me pasan el link para leerlos :yaoming:).

En fin, este fic es la primera pareja de una saga que voy a publicar.

Y van en este orden:

RoMex

SpaMex

UsaMex

ArgMex

CanMex

Todas llevaran el titulo de "A través del tiempo (n. pareja)" y no se relacionan entre si (bueno, casi no).

Voy a alternar entre M. Sur y M. Norte.

Aclaro: No puse RusMex por que no me gusta mucho que digamos, si eh leído unos cuantos fics, pero no es de mis parejas favoritas.

Perdón si alguno quería verlos en esta saga, me disculpo; tal vez llegue a hacer un fic de ellos pero no pertenecerá a esta saga y no creo que sea pronto ( °-°)

Si desean continuación de esta pareja (solo un capitulo mas) comenten.

Nos vemos

Los quiere y admira

Yamileth.


	2. Capitulo 2 (dedicado a quines les gusto)

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Solo mis de México del Norte y Sur

A través del tiempo 

RoMex

Parte 2(Dedicado a RozenSword)

. . .

Continúo ahí... inmóvil, comenzó a sentir como el mundo se oscurecía, solo permitiéndole observar la imagen que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Ahí yacía su amado ángel, cubierto de vendas, respirando con dificultad mientras se encontraba sumido en un sueño del que no parecía que fuera a despertar...

La realidad lo golpeo directo en el alma... ¿Y... si nunca despertaba...?

No... no debía de pensar eso... era alguien muy fuerte; había sobrevivido a la inquisición, a enfermedades que eran desconocidas en sus tierras...  
Simplemente no podía... no ahora...

Recordó el último día que se vieron...

. . .

—¡Romano...! ¡fratello Romano! — le gritaba el menor que... realmente ya no era tan pequeño, había crecido bastante, aparentaba alrededor de 14 años, aunque el seguía viéndose mayor, ya que aparentaba 17 y era una cabeza mas alto. Decidió ser bueno y dejar de caminar para permitir que le alcanzara.

—¿Qué ocurre, Nueva España? — pregunto mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, realmente disfrutaba la muerte de esa vieja arpía. Aunque nunca prestaron atención a sus palabras. Siempre lograban encontrar la manera de verse y no ser descubiertos, incluso para evitar ser descubiertos cuando se enviaban cartas utilizaban otros nombres... Noto como al mencionar lo ultimo el chico se ponía algo nervioso— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Emn... veras R-Romano yo... —trago algo de saliva para poder continuar— yo y mi hermano nos vamos a independizar de la Madre Patria— dijo con un pequeño brillo de determinación en los ojos mientras que Romano le veía entre asombrado y preocupado.

—¿E-es... estas seguro...? Bueno es que me parece un paso muy importante y...

Le callo con un leve beso en los labios —Si, estamos seguros, Señor Romano— dijo mientras sonreía con un leve sonrojo, Romano le miraba directamente a los ojos, estos; con un brillo que lograba impresionarlo.

—Hoy nos iremos... mi hermano ya se lo dijo a España— añadió sacando de sus pensamientos al suritaliano, se sintió algo triste; tanto por el hecho de que tal vez ya no volvería a verle, como por la reacción que debió de haber tenido España al escuchar aquellas desgarradoras palabras de la que en esos momentos comenzaría a entrar en proceso de volverse su excolonia.

—¡Hermano, tenemos que irnos! — el llamado que dio el mayor de los mellizos le hizo recordar la separación.

—Nos vemos... Lovino... cenca nimitztlailnamiqui— dijo mientras fugazmente unía sus labios en un beso superficial; pero aun así, colmado de sentimientos; emoción, tristeza, nostalgia y... esperanza... de que en algún momento lograran reencontrarse. Todo eso, sumado a los sonidos de las olas chocando contra las rocas y el reflejo del sol en el mar hacían que la despedida fuera aun más emotiva. Tanto, que al momento de separarse ninguno de los dos pudo ocultar sus lagrimas. 

Romano observo como la espalda del menor se alejaba mientras subía a la embarcación a toda velocidad mientras este caía en cuenta de la situación. Corrió mientras el barco comenzaba a emprender viaje, siguiéndole de cerca por el muelle, entrando en contacto visual con los ojos color chocolate de su amor.

—¡Ti amo! — grito lo mas alto como podía, intentando no perder la carrera contra la embarcación— ¡Ti amo y nunca lo olvides bastardo! — esto ultimo lo grito mientras comenzaba a llegar al final del muelle. Solo alcanzo a ver como el contrario sacaba algo de su bolsillo y lo lanzaba a su dirección, este tuvo que saltar un poco para atraparlo. Lo tomo entre sus manos y observo lo que era: un Cristo de plata idéntico al que el le había regalado.

Rápidamente giro su vista hacia la embarcación, y noto que el otro se había desplazado hasta la popa mientras hacia ademan de despedida con una radiante sonrisa y los ojos que no tenían intenciones de detener el llanto. Vio mas atentamente la imagen y observo como alzaba algo que se encontraba en su cuello; era su Cristo, el que el le había obsequiado. Aquel al que le había inscrito en la parte trasera "Lovino". Observo el que el chico le había lanzado, este era prácticamente igual, pero al voltearlo se dio cuenta de que este tenia otro nombre, decía: "Tochtli"...

Apretó el Cristo con fuerza en su mano y lo llevo hasta sus labios para besarlo...

—Te amare... siempre, no importa que ocurra— murmuro en voz baja mientras observaba como el barco se alejaba en el horizonte hasta desaparecer.

. . .

Y ahora... en esos momentos, sentía la insana necesidad de asesinar, estrangular y desmembrar a aquel que le hizo eso...

Y juraría que no era el único, tanto España como su hermano e incluso el mismo Alemania habían ido a visitarle junto a el. Y en los ojos de todos podía observar lo mismo; odio, el mas puro y corrompido odio. Y apostaba que muchos mas, ya varios habían ido a visitar a los mellizos, amigos... familia... e incluso conocidos y el sentimiento era el mismo.

Aunque no en las mismas cantidades, algunos podían llegar a disimularlo fingiendo indiferencia, otros solo maldecían al causante en leves murmullos por seguridad propia; pero solo bastaba ver sus ojos.

El estaba en peor estado que cualquiera, parecía la encarnación del pecado de la ira, había destruido prácticamente todo lo que había en el recibidor al momento de que fue a reclamarle al estadounidense, le había gritado por ser una puta barata, un malparido que solo mancillaba a la humanidad y cientos de otras cosas, pero este solo había respondido viéndole sin el mínimo atisbe de emoción. Como si ni siquiera le importase su presencia y los destrozos ocasionados hacia su residencia.

"¿Y a ti por que te importa tanto lo que le ocurra?"

"¡¿Y a ti que demonios te hizo para que le hicieras tal puñalada por la espalda?! ¡¿Qué mal te hizo?! ¡Siempre estuvo a tu lado! ¡¿No eran amigos?! ¡¿No eran unos putos amigos?!"

"...Yo no quería que fuera solo un amigo, por que el es mío..."

Y esa frase... fue la gota que derramo el vaso; le golpeo en el rostro, una, una y otra vez, lo pateo, golpeo e intento asfixiarlo. Sin importarle que problemas le trajera aquello. No podía... ¡simplemente no podía! ¡Absolutamente nadie podía! ¡Nadie podía ver con esos ojos a su México! ¡Nadie mas que el!

El contrario no reaccionaba, como si la imagen de lo que le ocurría le fuese irreal, solo al momento en que callo al suelo con el labio y una ceja partidos logro despertar. Mientras un objeto que emanaba destellos titilantes se mecía de izquierda a derecha frente a sus ojos. Alcanzo a reconocer su forma... un Cristo... y tenía algo inscrito... "Tochtli", parecido... demasiado para ser una coincidencia al de su vecino...

"¿A-acaso...?"

"Que tonto e ingenuo fuiste al creer que podría a llegar siquiera a quererte como mas que un amigo..."

Y con eso le basto sabiendo que había dado entender su situación y dejando el orgullo obtenido por su "victoria" solo como una niebla que fácilmente se había esfumado.

. . .

Pero aun así en ese momento se encontraban solos... en esa habitación; uno, completamente inconsciente y; el otro... llorando, no por tristeza; no por odio, sino por impotencia. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, exactamente nada... y por eso lloraba, por ver como la vida de la persona que mas amo se le escapaba por las manos, justo frente a sus ojos. Y el solo sostenía su mano, apretándola con fuerza, con ambos Cristos unidos entre ellas mientras sollozaba a mas no poder...

Sintió como la mano contraria comenzaba a corresponder el tacto, uniendo la conexión aun más.  
Mientras misteriosamente otra mano también se colocaba sobre sus manos que aprisionaban la mano izquierda del castaño. Alzo un poco la vista para ver a quien pertenecía cuando vio que esta pertenecía a la nación latina. Era su mano derecha.

Su llanto se intensifico al observar como le dedicaba una sonrisa algo melancólica pero alegre. Con los ojos un tanto cansados. Sin pensarlo dos veces le abrazo con fuerza dejando en su mano izquierda ambos Cristos y con esta misma mano el contrario comenzaba a sobar su espalda mientras el otro desahogaba su llanto.

—Yo... yo... lamento no haberte ayudado... — decía entre sollozos mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

—No se preocupe... Romano, eso ya esta pagado... — dijo mientras hacia que se separasen para que pudiere verle a los ojos.

—¿Q-que..? ¿C-como? — pregunto mientras el menor se encargaba de secar sus lagrimas mientras esta observaba atento su ojos.

—Por que... fuiste la primera persona a la que vi cuando desperté y... sinceramente, eras a la que mas añoraba ver— dijo para, ser esta ves el, quien le abrazara y comenzara a llorar; pero de felicidad.

Romano se alejo un poco de el para tomar ambos Cristos y colocarle con delicadeza el correspondiente al menor. Mientras este le imitaba colocándole el que al contrario le correspondía.

El ajetreo llamo a los demás que se encontraban en la habitación contigua, se sorprendieron al ver al menor despierto y sin pensarlo le abrazaron con fuerza.

Feliciano le abrazaba mientras gritaba alegremente "vee", mientras que su hermano y el mismo Antonio lo abrazaban llorando; incluso Ludwig se les había unido.

—Oigan lo van a lastimar bola de brutos— gruño Lovino al sentirse excluido.

Tochtli rio un poco al escuchar al suritaliano, obviamente se encontraba celoso. Soltó un pequeño quejido pues todos se encontraban sobre el —V-vamos... Romano, hace mucho que no nos vemos y cuando te veo estas molesto... no es justo— dijo sonriendo levemente para que los demás no se percataran del dolor que sentía emanar de su cuerpo. Puesto que apenas había despertado y se sentía bastante débil, claro; perder mas de la mitad de tu territorio no era algo fácil. Y aun faltaba que su apariencia resintiera esa perdida. Calculaba que aparentaría nuevamente 14 como cuando se independizo de España.

Soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, llamando la atención de los presentes —Hermano...

. . .

Y nuevamente, podía observar ese insano deseo hacerse presente...

No le importaba tener que pelear en su contra... le respetaría como enemigo, conocía la destreza guerrera de su sangre...

Pero...

No peleaba por que lo deseaba...

Y aunque eso le agradara y reconfortara, por otro lado no hacia mas que querer golpearle nuevamente en la cara... Por que nuevamente había sido obligado a ceder; había sido nuevamente manipulado por ese "héroe" y eso solo hacia mas que enfurecerlo. ¿Quería ponerlo en contra suya? Para ser sinceros, en un principio pensó que eso seria una casualidad; una enfermiza y retorcida casualidad... Pero, en vista de los hechos, se dio cuenta de que resultaba ser aun más astuto de lo que imaginaba.

Pero bueno... al menos no había sufrido grandes perdidas; físicas... por que emocionalmente... no dejaba de culparse por su estado.

—¡L-Lovino! — sollozaba fuertemente mientras se aferraba a las vendas que cubrían el torso del contrario. Lagrimas gruesas caían de sus ojos de sus ojos y comenzaban a humedecer tanto los vendajes como la ropa de Romano el cual le veía con una expresión cansada en el rostro.

—No es tu culpa, si el mensaje hubiera llegado a tu territorio directamente tal vez incluso ambos estaríamos en estas situaciones... —"Oh... tal vez, solo uno de nosotros lo estaría" pensó, recordando que seguía siendo fresco el deseo del norteamericano de hacer suyo al latino — fue nuestra culpa, además yo me recuperare rápido; en cambio tu...

Logro que se separara un poco de el para poder ver su cuerpo: parecía tener 14 años, tal como en su despedida, solo que ahora le faltaban sus anteojos, traía puestas unas ropas militares bastante arrugadas y desabrochadas, permitiendo ver la camisa blanca a botones que portaba debajo. Con su fiel paliacate rojo en el cuello ocultando una cicatriz y; debajo de todo eso, el Cristo de plata que el le había regalado. Su altura había disminuido bastante y ahora; si le comparaban con el, era mas bajo por una cabeza y media.

—Lo se... pero si tan solo yo nunca... hubiera confiado en el...— agacho la cabeza con pesadez, mientras Lovino solamente lo observaba, soltó un suspiro y acaricio sus cabellos mientras le besaba en la frente.

—El hubiera no existe... pero si te hace sentir mejor te castigare... —dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

—¿E-eh...? — pregunto con algo de confusión pero instantes después, con la misma mano que acariciaba su cabello, el suritaliano le jalo con fuerza de estos para besarle profundamente mientras comenzaba a recostarse sobre la nación latina.

. . .

—Que te quede claro... ahora eres mío... — dijo mientras se recostaba a su lado.

—Si... solamente tuyo... te amo Lovino...— dijo mientras se recostaba en el pecho de mayor, para; poco después quedarse profundamente dormido.

—Y no deseo que sea de otra forma... te amo Tochtli... — dijo mientras cubría al menor con las sabanas y le besaba en la frente. Solo para acompañarle en sus sueños.

. . .

Y esos recuerdos le hacían poder dormir todas las noches...

No importaba si se encontraba al otro lado del mar, o en la habitación contigua...

Permanecían intactos, como la primera vez que los vivió en carne propia.

. . .

—¿Qué haces Romano? — pregunto curioso al ver al suritaliano a esas horas de la noche, en la sala de la casa donde vivían.

—¿Eh? — dijo apresurándose a cerrar aquel libro sonrojado. El latino se acerco rápidamente para ver la página que estaba viendo el otro. De un movimiento repentino le quito el libro de las manos y observo la portada.

"Álbum de bodas", rio con sutileza mientras lo abría y observaba la imagen que aparecía al principio.

Mientras que la representación europea traía el traje acostumbrado, la latina portaba un vestido de bodas estilo princesa, pues algún "bromista" había cambiado su traje y no le quedo de otra.  
Se volteo para ver al suritaliano, el cual tenía el rostro en dirección hacia otro lado pero aun así le veía por el rabillo del ojo sonrojado.

Se le acerco y le golpeo con sutileza la cabeza con el álbum —¿¡Y eso por que!?— le dijo algo alterado alzando la voz.

—Por no invitarme a verlo contigo— dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y se sentaba en las piernas del mayor mientras abría el álbum sonriente.

. . .

Por que los recuerdos eran su tesoro mas apreciado.

Y se mantenían a través del tiempo...

. . .

/ / /

¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Gracias por tu comentario RozenSword, realmente me alegro el día...

Y como prometí, aquí lo tienes.

Me disculpo con quienes leyeran el fic y no les gustara el final (ni el fic) :,( Hago lo mejor que puedo...

¡Saludos a mis hermanos y hermanas serpientes y larchos! :D

Nos vemos

Los quiere y admira

Yamileth.


End file.
